SqualoRapunzel
by Danielle Mare
Summary: Esta es la magica y maravillosa historia de SqualoRapunzel XD naaa es una historia de que sucederia si squalo estubiera atrapado en la torre de Rapunzel XD. YAOI , Xanxus&Squalo.


**Holaaa a todos, este fic nació un día nublado mientras miraba el techo de mi pieza y recordaba la película de Rapunzel (que tiene otro nombre) y dije ¿Qué tal si…? Así que solo una mente retorcida como la mía pudo crear esto XD jajaja, solo me queda aclarar algunas cosas:**

**-KHR no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Akira-sempai y bla bla bla XD**

**-Es un fic Yaoi, si no gusta del género mejor no lo lea. (-.-')**

**-Yo actuo como extra en la historia, ya que nadie de KHR quiso hacerlo (¬.¬) traidores.**

_**DISFRUTEN-KORA!...**_

SqualoRapunzel

_Por Danielle Mare_

Había una vez, en un lugar muy muy lejano… bueno no tan lejano... había un hermoso joven de largos cabellos plateados y mirada triste.

El estaba en lo alto de una torre sin salida, en un lugar apartado del bosque, donde nadie se atrevía a ir por miedo a la malvada bruja que merodeaba el lugar.

Uno de esos tantos días de aburrimiento por los que pasaba el joven se sentó en el ventanal de aquella torre altísima a contemplar el cielo y recordando cómo es que llegó a esa situación dió un suspiro resignado y con su suave y delicada voz dijo…

_-VOOOOIIIII!…¡Cómo es que esa estúpida bruja se pudo haber equivocado así!…-_ La ira que sentía se podía percibir a una larga distancia.

Mientras gritaba unos horribles insultos dirigidos a la pobre brujita unas siluetas comenzaron a distinguirse entre el frondoso follaje del bosque, he iban en dirección a la torre donde nuestro damiselo en peligro se encontraba.

-_Ushishishi, la ranita ya se cansó? Que inútil te has vuelto._

_- No me fastidie príncipe falso_ – un muy cansado Fran respondía mostrando un semblante monótono e insufrible.

-_Niños no peleen, ya estoy demasiado preocupada en este momento como para que se estén peleando_- Lussuria con cara de angustia iba caminando con ellos.

_-No entiendo porque tenemos que buscar a ese tiburón idiota, el sabe cuidarse solo, si es que lo mataron es porque no servía para estar en Varia_- Bel ya fastidiado por la situación se quedó mirando lo que parecía ser una torre altísima en medio del bosque.

_-Ushishishi quizás Squalo se escondió allí._

_-Debemos ir a ver, Squalo ya lleva dos semanas de desaparecido_.-comentó Luss

Caminaban rápidamente y muy atentos por si había enemigos cerca hacia aquella torre misteriosa, cuando de pronto escuchan unos gritos provenientes de la única ventana que tenía la torre.

-_Squalooo! Eres tú?! _– Lussuria se acercó a gran velocidad para saciar sus dudas.

-_Claro que soy yo trio de idiotas! - aunque les insultaba, Squalo estava feliz de ver a sus compañeros de Varia. _

-_Ushishishi, el idiota eres tu, no sabes lo mal que la pasaras cuando volvamos al castillo, Xanxus parecía molesto porque no te aparecías_.-Bel con una sonrisa siniestra de oreja a oreja se imaginaba el sufrimiento por el que iba a pasar Squalo al volver, todos sabían que no será nada bueno.

_-¡Déjate de hablar estupideces y sáquenme de aquí! - les gritó con desesperación. _

_-¿Qué sucede Squalo-sempai? No puede bajar solo de una torre? _– dijo Fran sin mucho interés en cooperar.

_- No me jodas! ¡Por supuesto que no puedo estúpido, porque crees que sigo aquí!_ _, no puedo salir por la puerta porque no hay, y no puedo salir por la ventana porque tiene como una barrera invisible que no me permite asomarme mucho._

_- No ha probado con destruir la torre?_

_- No funciona, se reconstruye sola de forma inmediata. Esto es una mierda._- decía con decepción y algo de cansancio.

_- Oye Squalo, yo destruiré esa supuesta barrera con mis cuchillas_- De pronto Bel sacó quien sabe de dónde muchas de sus cuchillas y las lanzo a la ventana, Squalo por reflejos se quitó de ahí, y menos mal que lo hizo porque las cuchillas atravesaron la "Barrera" y se clavaron en el marco de la ventana y dentro de la habitación.

- _No existe tal estupidez de barrera, idiota_.- Dijo Bel fastidiado e incrédulo.

Entonces Squalo trató de salir por la ventana pero algo lo detuvo dejándolo suspendido en la orilla, demostrando a los otros tres que si existía aquel obstáculo.

-_Tal parece que cosas pueden entrar, pero no salir. Squalo podrías explicarnos un poco como llegaste ahí?- _Dijo Luss poniendo sus manos en sus caderas como si fuera la mamá pidiendo explicaciones.

-_Supongo que sí, no creo que podré salir pronto de aquí_- Dijo de forma desganada. Luego prosiguió-_ Hace como dos semanas el jefe idiota me mando a una misión de reconocimiento a este bosque, tenía que comprobar que no había enemigos merodeando el lugar, así que como era algo simple traje solo a cuatro subordinados conmigo, los separe para cubrir más terreno y regresar pronto, yo vine sólo a revisar este sector, y cuando ya estaba casi todo listo…_

-_Ayúdaaa_…- Una chica joven y de cabellos largos y rubios venia hacia mí, estaba muy asustada.

-_Pero que…- Se sentía desconcertado, era increíble que no halla podido percibir su precencia hasta recien ese momento. _

_-Ayúdame por favor, ella me persigue, ella me quiere encerrar!- le decía completamente histérica._

_-Quien? De que estas hablando? - La situación era un poco confusa para el tiburón._

- _La bruja del bosque, Danielle-sama, la hechicera más poderosa, simpática, pero vengativa. Me quiere encerrar porque no le deje un review._

-_Un qué? Estas loca, nadie te persigue. Sera mejor que te vallas.- _le dijo tomando un poco de distancia.

_-Ya te encontré Rapunzel, te enseñare a que siempre tienes que leer y dejar reviews en mis fics!.- _Se escuchó esa voz desde alguna parte que no pudo identificar, de pronto una luz los envolvió.

_-Y aparecí dentro de esta torre con esa chica extraña. Después de unos instantes apareció la figura de esa hechicera y nos dijo que podríamos salir cuando nuestro príncipe azul viniera por nosotros y desapareció, ella se ganó eso por no dejar review y yo por no haberla ignorado._

_- Y esa chica sigue ahí contigo?- _Preguntó Lussuria.

-_No, la muy traidora se fue el primer día, su príncipe llegó enseguída y ni siquiera se molestó en ayudarme ni despedirse, la muy perra._

_-Y cómo es que ella logró salir?_

-_Su príncipe subió hasta aquí, la beso y se la llevó, así de simple, que fáciles son algunas mujeres. Pero yo no entiendo que mierda tengo que ver yo en esta historia, digo, ¡¿cómo se supone que voy a salir de aquí?!_

- ¡_Está muy claro Squalo-kun! Tiene que venir un príncipe a rescatarte y besarte como vinieron por la chica esa_.- Luss muy emocionado decía eso con las palmas juntas al lado de su mejilla imaginándose una escena romántica como esa.

-¡_VOOOOIIII, Pero que mierdaa estás diciendo! - ciertamente las palabras de Lussuria lograron avergonzar un poco a Squalo._

-_Y de donde se supone que le sacaremos un príncipe a Squalo-san_ – Dijo Fran muy serio.

_-Para qué buscaremos un príncipe?, si ya tenemos uno a la mano…-_Dijo Luss con una mirada y sonrisa maquiavélica frotándose las manos y mirando a Belphegor, cosa que hizo que este se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies.

_-¡Ni de broma, no me jodas así Lussuria!, por qué no lo haces tu?- _dijo Bel con la cara muy roja.

_-Vamos Bel querido, tenemos que ayudar a Squalo-kun a salir de ahí, acaso no quieres ver a Xanxus golpearlo hasta quedar casi muerto?, además este es un trabajo que solo puede hacer un príncipe de verdad, acaso no eres un príncipe de verdad?_

_-VOOOIII! Que tanto murmuran allí abajo?- _ya se estaba impacientando.

_-Mantén la calma Squalo-kun, ya te ayudaremos_…-luego se giró para hablarle al rubio- _que dices "príncipe"?_

_-…mmm…-_sin duda era algo a lo que no deseaba acceder, pero si no lo intentaba se tardarían más en encontrar otra solución, y lo único que quería era volver luego al castillo _- Júrenme que no le contaran esto a nadie…bajo ninguna circunstancia-_ Dijo con la cara aún más roja.

-_Yo lo juroo_- dijo Luss muy sonriente, casi al punto de la risa.

-_Yo…nose_- Dijo Fran, quien mostraba por primera vez algo de duda en su rostro, no es ningún secreto que sentía algo por su sempai, y algo de molestia, mezclada con enojo y celos estaban carcomiéndolo por dentro.

_-Fran lo jura también Belphegor-kun, adelante!- _Dijo Luss con entusiasmo.

-_Está bien, maldita sea, ese tiburón me deberá una muy grande_.-Dijo con enfado mientras clavaba sus cuchillas en la pared de la torre para sujetarse de ellas y poder escalar rápidamente hasta llegar a la ventana.

-_Pero que haces?- _dijo sorprendido el tiburón al ver al rubio en el marco de la ventana.

-_Vengo a rescatarte tiburón idiota_- dicho esto el príncipe arrinconó sin previo aviso a Squalo quien por la sorpresa no sabía qué hacer, plantándole EL BESO que si bien no duro prácticamente nada fue suficiente para que nuestro damiselo se pusiera mega-híper rojo. Mientras que abajo Fran sentía como su corazón se detenía, y todo se volvía muy frio y vacío.

-_Vámonos de una vez por todas_- dijo Bel dándose la vuelta y dirigiendose al ventanal, Squalo lo siguió de cerca tomándole la mano, Bel salió primero sin soltar la mano de Squalo, cuando Squalo salía se detuvo…

_-Qué te pasa idiota, vámonos…- le decía con impaciencia._

_-No me puedo mover…- articulaba atónito._

_-Qué?!_

Squalo trató de salir, pero esa bendita barrera invisible hizo de las suyas, dejándolo atrapado nuevamente sin esperanzas de poder escapar.

_-Tienes que estar bromeando! Tuve que besarte y no funciono?!, todo mi sacrificio para nada?!- _Belphegor muy sorprendido se quejaba por lo que había tenido que pasar y que no dio ningún resultado, luego bajó.

_-Mmm…parece que no eres un príncipe después de todo, príncipe falso_- Un muy resentido Fran le daba la espalda a los otros dos.

_-Ushishishi, celoso ranita?_

_-Quien estaría celoso de algo como eso?- _dijo mientas apuntaba a Bel, a quien le apareció una venita en la frente en señal de enojo.

_-Tranquilos mis pequeños, eso no funciono porque parece que TU no eres el príncipe de Squalo-kun, hay que pensar, quien puede ser su verdadero príncipe-_ Dijo Lussuria mientras se tomaba la barbilla pensando en alguna persona cercana a Squalo.

-_Squalo-san! Usted tiene novio o pareja?!- _Fran preguntó serio.

_-¡Claro que no estúpido, yo me dedico solo a mi trabajo y a mi entrenamiento!_

_-Eso es!- _Dijo Luss mientras le aparecía una ampolletita sobre la cabeza y golpeaba un puño sobre la palma de su mano.

-_Que es Lussuria-san?- _dijo el menor del grupo.

_-Piénsenlo, con quien pasa más tiempo Squalo?, con el jefe claro está, se la pasan peleando, pero su forma de decirse cuanto se quieren.-_dijo mientas suspiraba como si fuera lo más romántico del mundo.

_-Hay que traer al jefe entonces…ushishishi es imposible que venga, incluso aunque venga no creo que quiera subir allí_- dijo Bel mirando la torre.

_-Es cierto. Tenemos que inventarle algo para que venga.- mencionó el de cabello extravagante._

_-TENEMOS? Eso me suena a manada.- _dijo el rubio no queriendo ser parte de los planes de Luss.

-_Será manada si usted está en ese "tenemos" príncipe animal falso_- Fran aun sentido le daba la espalda.

_-Ya sé qué haremos!, Squalo! Ahora nos iremos, pero te vendremos a buscar en la noche, espéranos despierto y listo_- Dijo Lussuria mientras se marchaba con Fran y Bel siguiéndolo.

_**EN LA NOCHE…**_

-_Por qué demoraran tanto…,hoy el cielo está despejado, se ven muchas estrellas, y también hay luna llena. Me pregunto si existirán los vampiros y hombre lobo también…Que estupideces pienso!, no tener a quien gritarle me está afectando…_

Cuando de pronto…una figura entra violentamente por la ventana lanzándose contra Squalo y dejándolo en el suelo y quedando sobre él.

-_Donde está escoria, dímelo o te vuelo la cabeza ahora mismo!- _le amenazó con su pistola en la mano.

-_Jefe?- _con cara de WTF Squalo estaba muy sorprendido de verlo ahí.

-_No te hagas el estúpido, sé que te los llevaste, dime dónde están, ahora mismo!-_Xanxus dijo esto presionando aún más su cuerpo contra el de Squalo.

Con las mejillas muy cloradas de un tono carmesí, por la posición en la que se encontraban y por el contacto físico que tenían en ese momento, que al parecer a Xanxus no le importaba mucho, Squalo le respondió-_ ¡No sé de qué mierda estás hablando Jefe idiota!_

-_Hablo de mi reserva especial de Whisky añejado escoria!, devuélvemelo ahora mismo!_

-_uh?- _Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, de a poco pudo conectar a Lussuria, Bel y Fran con el comportamiento del Jefe, y se dio cuenta del pervertido plan que tenía ese trio, después se encargaría de ellos, por ahora era mejor intentar salir de esa torre a como dé lugar.

-_Te lo devolveré, solo suéltame para ir por el_- dijo en un tomo sereno, cosa que perturbó a Xanxus, porque los dos se trataban a puros gritos.

-…- y lo soltó sin decir más.

Cuando Squalo se vio libre no le dio oportunidad a Xanxus de apartarse y rápidamente junto sus labios con los de su jefazo, tomándole el rostro para que no se alejara. Xanxus no se dejó llevar y se soltó de Squalo…

-_Que haces escoria?- _Preguntó sin gritos ni reclamos, fue una simple pregunta.

-_Quiero besarte_- dijo con un gran sonrojo el peli plata, intentando que sus palabras fueran lo más seductoras posibles.

_-No me provoques, no ganaras esta batalla_- dijo muy serio pero a la vez sensual.

-_Me arriesgare _- dijo Squalo, quien se arrepintió de decir esto, no fue sino hasta que termino de decir esta oración cuando se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho era una real provocación y que esto no terminaría con solo un beso.

-_Entonces…-_Xanxus le sonrió de forma muy sexy y se abalanzó sobre Squalo, atrapándole las muñecas con una mano, besándolo apasionadamente y con la otra mano tocando la piel de su abdomen y espalda. Fue un momento de gran placer para ambos, la excitación crecía y crecía, Squalo se soltó del agarre de sus muñecas y con sus brazos atrajo más hacia si el cuerpo de Xanxus, recorriendo con sus dedos su figura sobre la ropa desesperadamente buscando alguna entrada para poder sentir su piel.

De a poco Xanxus desvistió a su ahora amante, deleitando su vista con la figura impecable y bien marcada de aquel joven a quien tanto deseaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Mientras que Squalo entre besos, caricias y mordidas apasionadas le quitaba cada prenda con cuidado, disfrutando de cada movimiento y sensación. Cuando ya estaban ambos desnudos aunque muy agitados querían más, así que Xanxus recostó a Squalo y lo abrió de piernas mientras lo besaba con cuidado…

-_Xanxus, que haces?- _dijo entre gemidos, el deseo consumía completamente su cuerpo y ya casi no tenía voluntad para oponer resistencia.

_-Te deseo Squalo, no te resistas_…- dijo en un suspiro, mientras la adrenalina comenzaba a fluir con mas intensidad, queriendo entrar en su subordinado lo más pronto posible.

_-Squalo…- dijo posicionandolo y sujetandolo de la cintura._

_-ah..._

_-Squalooooo_

_-Pero que mierda…_

De pronto el escenario cambio completamente- _Estas bien? Hacias ruidos extraños, y murmurabas algo, como si hablaras con alguien, me preocupe mucho_- dijo Lussuria con rostro de angustia, estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama de Squalo, quien recordaba claramente esas excitantes imágenes de él y Xanxus.

_-Un sueño? Fue solo un sueño?_

-_Tuviste una pesadilla Squalo-kun?, tranquilo ya pasó. El desayuno estará listo pronto_- dicho esto se fue.

-_Mierda…en el mejor momento tuvo que despertarme_ – con cara de pocos amigos Squalo ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, pero aún tenía las imágenes nítidas que había soñado en su mente, y no creo que se le vayan a olvidar.

_**FIN **_

_**Y bien?, acepto críticas constructivas, aplausos, ovaciones, monumentos para mi grandiosidad XD, amenazas de muerte XD, dinero en efectivo, tarjetas, cheques, todo sirve XD jajaja, déjenme su opinión en un review acepto la opinión de todos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo. Cuídense. Hasta prontoo. **_


End file.
